<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To Protect by KryOnBlock</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27531880">To Protect</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KryOnBlock/pseuds/KryOnBlock'>KryOnBlock</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Valley of Pigs [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anxiety, Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Dave | Technoblade-centric, DreamSMP - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Evil Wilbur freeform, Explosions, Found Family, Gen, Graphic Description of Injuries, Hurt/Comfort, I guess???, Implied abusive relationships, It's Not Paranoia If They're Really Out To Get You, Lots of Stabbing, Mentioned Philza, Mentioned Wilbur Soot, Minecraft IRL Freeform, Not beta read we die like Tubbox in the Festival, Piglin Technoblade, Respawn Mechanics freeform, SCHLATT AND WILBUR ARE NOT EXACTLY PARAGONS OF VIRTUE ON THE SERVER RN, Sort Of, Stabbing, Terrorism freeform, The Festival, Treatment of injuries, Violence, Wilbur pressed the button, alternative universe, because uh im a sucker for lore ig, being a child soldier does not give good mental health, breakdowns, evil schlatt, hes actually just an asshole, im joking, implied past manipulation, injuries, kind of, listen, neither does your brother almost killing you, references to MCM, this fic was brought to you by: Furries!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 06:47:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,542</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27531880</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KryOnBlock/pseuds/KryOnBlock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Although an aggressive species, Piglins first nature above all is to help protect the sounder, taking care of the elder, injured and piglets. Piglins are very protective of their packmates, alongside their territory; however it is not rare for Sounders to mix and combine their members together when encountered in the wild, as Piglins find some safety in numbers. The newly adopted packmates will be assimilated into the sounder culture and taking care of until they manage to find a role in it.”</p><p>------------------</p><p>Also known as The Festival, but with a Techno who is a Piglin Player instead. It changes everything and nothing at all.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Background Technoblade &amp; Wilbur Soot, Dave | Technoblade &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo, Dave | Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit, platonic - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Valley of Pigs [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018441</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>89</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1775</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. In Which A Festival Happens</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I find it appropiate to say that the name of this work was "haha furry brain go brrrrrr"<br/>Also English is not my first language and I didn't put this through Grammarly, so here be typos.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Techno adjusts his belt, slowly making sure that his crossbow will not come off the rope that attaches it to his armour, as Tommy and Wilbur discuss in the background. He has already made sure around 4 times now, but it gives him something to do while he waits for the Festival to start. He methodically fiddles with all of his weapons, taking his sword out to check it over before hiding it in the sleeve of his armour in his right arm once again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno’s ears twitch as he hears how the discussion Wilbur and Tommy escalate into a full-blown screaming match, but he tries to ignore them and proceeds to check his belt packs. Potions of strength in the middle, some twenty something golden apples in the right, his ender pearl bag in the far right for easy access, the fireworks he painstakingly spent crafting all day yesterday in the far left bag, right next to where his crossbow is hanging so he doesn’t take much time reloading. It is a boring process but it gives him something to focus on, to calm himself. It is almost a routine by now in this server, each time he dares to venture outside his small hidden base or Pogtopia, he checks everything over just in case. Helps calm his small paranoia too, but that is a bonus he isn’t willing to share with the class.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He actually shouldn’t be carrying this many items that are specifically for fighting, but he refuses to go anywhere without them, knowing an ambush could happen at any moment, enemies attacking him from the shadows, taking everything and leaving him for dead behind. He shakes off the shiver that wanted to go down his spine, his tail swaying violently from side to side to try and get rid of this excess of energy before taking a breath and deciding to focus on finishing his preparations.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Putting on his netherite boots, making sure to adjust them tight to his hooves, Techno gives a small goodbye that is quickly lost in the fight of his allies and starts climbing the stairs to the exit of Pogtopia. Once outside, he makes sure to have everything in order one more time before he stretches, adjusts his helmet and retrieves the trident from his back, walking confidently towards the water. There is still some minutes before the Festival starts but Techno wants to arrive a little early, not too early to seem suspicious but also early so he can stake out the entire festival before entering. Some may call him ridiculous, but Techno prefers to know where he will be spending his time. In seconds he reaches Manberg and he circles around the festival, taking note of where each stand is and where the seats are located. He can see some Manberg citizens already strolling down the venues, laughing as they look into the stands, and the coil in his heart tightens even more. Techno stands in the entrance to the Festival and wonders if its too late to turn back and go to sleep in his base, but someone spots him and Techno is now obligated by stupid social norms to smile (or grimace more likely, but thankfully nobody comments) and throws a quick greeting around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There’s only 12 people, a small fact that Techno is grateful for, no one in armour with the exception of him and 2 people more. He is surrounded by enemies, and Techno stamps down the urge to growl whenever any of them gets closer to him, feeling a little annoyed at how easily he is getting riled up right now. It’s been ages since he has felt this big urge to growl and snap at someone, having left his home Nether practically decades ago, but it is probably he is getting riled up by this… unconventional setting. Techno is used to combat, don’t get him wrong!, he is accustomed to masses of people, to screams, to cheers… </span>
  <em>
    <span>In a battlefield</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Take him out of a Battlefield and he has no idea of how to act. There is just so much to take notice, and so many difficult and insignificant rules to abide, it makes him dizzy to even think about.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He spends over half an hour trying not to stab anyone, his hand flying automatically to the handle of his axe everytime someone gets even an inch close. He can see Badboyhalo and Antfrost staring at him suspiciously each time his hand brushes the handle of his weapon, everything in his being screaming at him to kill them before they attack, but with an iron fist he manages to throw all this useless instincts into the back of his mind, offering bland commentary whenever it seems appropriate as he slowly calms his nerves. It will be fine, he thinks to himself, even if they attack him he came with so many things that it is impossible they could kill him before he could retaliate. Still, he sticks close to Tubbo, the only friendly face in this sea of enemies, and resolves to try to calm down. Tubbo probably isn’t prepared as he was, so it made sense for him to be close by, just in care, he tried to excuse himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo stares at him from the corner of his eyes and smiles when he sees him fiddle with his crossbow. When Techno catches his eye, Tubbo shows him a bundle of potions in his pockets and winks at him, before joining back into the festivities. Smirking, Techno sighs and wonders why did he ever expect different, great minds do think alike after all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno slowly relaxes over the course of the Festival, as he laughs with some of the attendees, the feeling of danger receding into the back of his mind as he mocks Fundy and laughs with Niki over something. He participates in the boxes matches enthusiastically, his anxiousness practically abandoning him as he laughs over the fox triumphantly, who is whining about drugs and something else. He cheers for Tubbo when the kid gets on the ring, all of his things shoved into a chest as he grins at his opponent, feeling a warmth feeling spread all across his chest when he sees Tubbo beat Quackity, patting him in the head and congratulating him on his win, feeling a little embarrassed about how satisfied he feels when he sees Tubbo practically preen under his praise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno almost can’t remember why he was anxious in the first place, as he laughs around with the other attendees, standing close to Tubbo and Nikki as they explore the stands around. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon they are called to go to the podium, as the speech is soon to start and they turn around, wishing Tubbo luck on his speech and the kid runs ahead to get up to the podium. Techno and Nikki walk together to the seats, their conversation slowly dying out when they arrive. The first thing that Techno notices is how all the seats are labelled, a tiny and impersonal script with their names on each designated place. Unease rears again it’s ugly head as Techno notices how the seats are also separated and divided, seeing how everyone who was once part of “L’manberg” are separated and surrounded by Manberg citizens. It could be a coincidence, Techno tries to reassure himself, even as his hand automatically touches where his sword is hidden, trying to calm himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As all attendees are slowly brought over, silence hangs heavily above them. Schlatt and Quackity are up there, looming all over them, the sheep sneering as he discusses something with the other, low voices making it impossible for Techno to try to listen to them. Techno looks over his shoulder and studies the people that are seated next to him, mentally calculating if he could take them on if the opportunity arose. A flash of brown distracts him, and snapping his head up, Techno blinks as he watches Wilbur and Tommy crouching in the top of one of the buildings next to the podium. They are barely hidden by the building, Wilbur looking over everyone with such a serious face it makes Techno uncomfortable. His ally isn’t one to normally be serious, and it unnerves him how he looks coldly over them. Tommy is next to him, frowning and looking as he wished to be anywhere else in the world, donned in enchanted netherite armour, which Techno would find weird if he hadn’t also come to a festival armed to the teeth. The kid has his sword strapped to his thigh and holding loosely in his hand is Dream’s crossbow, the enchantment glinting in the light of the sun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy quickly noticed him looking and offered him a nod, causing Techno to tilt his head slightly but shrugging, he turned around and looked to the front, as Schlatt cleared his throat and started his speech. He zones out during it, taking care to nod when it appears appropriate, his left hand fiddling with the firework bag, opening and closing it as he waits for it all to finish. Tubbo stands and starts his own speech, and Techno smirks, noticing how proud the boy looks, even if he fidgets nervously with his shirt. The piglin can’t fault him, it must be asphyxiating to be up there, with everyone’s eyes on him, hearing intently on every word he utters. But Tubbo seems at ease with the attention and Techno huffs satisfied, leaning back in his seat and closing his eyes, enjoying the warmth of the setting sun and hoping for this to finish so he can get back to his base.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could go to Pogtopia but… well… He is sure after this Wilbur will be up all night ranting about Schlatt, and honestly? That’s not something Technoblade is quite enthusiastic about hearing. The fact that he has been avoiding Pogtopia lately is a little factor in it, but no one can judge him! With Wilbur being so erratic it is practically impossible to spend any time with him without being accused of something. He cares for him, don’t get him wrong! He cares for Wilbur a lot but he had signed up to cause chaos and anarchy, not try to deal with Wilbur’s seasonal paranoia; after the first years it gets a little old if being honest. But Techno can’t blame Wilbur too much, after hearing some snippets he is sure the brunette is owed at least a little of paranoia. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It runs in the family, he thinks and has to stifle a laugh at it. Nethers, not even Phil or Tommy are safe from the paranoia (or Tubbo, from what he has heard), it is almost a little too ironic to be funny, but Techno takes his laughs when he can. Someone turns to the side to look at him and Techno tries to hide his smile, faking out an indifferent huff and crossing his feet as he zones out, mind going a mile per hour.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s still not sure what his role is in this Festival, Tommy and Wilbur had told him literally nothing, besides the fact that Wilbur seemed to become a hoarder of TNT. As far as he knows this is a recon mission into enemy territory, possibly to look for weak places where they could rig the TNT in Manberg maybe? Techno’s not sure, and honestly doesn’t care that much at this point. He claps when Tubbo finishes his speech, impatient to get the hell out of here and back into, hopefully, his bed. Night has already fallen and while Tubbo’s speech is good, End kills him, it is too long.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...And with that in mind I’d like to thank everyone for coming to this event!” Tubbo voice rang out, bringing Techno out of his musing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anything else in the speech Tubbo?” Schlatt asked, smiling and almost towering over the poor kid.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh, yeah! Let the festival begin!” Tubbo said, glancing nervously at the audience.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Schlatt laughed, a deep ugly thing, as he sneered at Tubbo. Throwing something at Quackity, Schlatt advanced towards the kid, quickly containing him in a small concrete box, the yellow block standing brightly against the podium.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh Tubbo…” The sheep laughed mockingly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Uh oh</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo was discovered. The piglin stood there as he watched Schlatt yell and scream at Tubbo, something ugly and territorial rearing its head inside him when seeing the teenager flinch whenever the sheep got close. It was fine, yeah Tubbo was discovered but if he got incarcerated then he would escape fast in a matter of seconds (Like Niki did, if he heard correctly).</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Technoblade” The president calls him over, his voice ringing violently in the dead silence of the festival and distracting him from his thoughts “Why don’t you come up here for a second?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno tenses as he feels every eye turn and look at him, his skin prickling where he can practically see the eyes looking. He looks around, unease filling him as everyone just stared at him silently. He gets up slowly, moving mechanically up towards where the gabinet stands, his hooves moving almost silently across the grass and stone of the path. He steals a glance towards the roof of the nearby building, and blinks confused at how Tommy and Wilbur are intently looking at Tubbo, not sparing him any glance. Was this...planned? No, he doubted it. Not in a single universe would Tommy put Tubbo in any position of danger, it was practically impossible to imagine. He looked over once more and nodded slightly, seeing how the two rebels were deep in conversation, their communicators glinting in their hands. Ah, planning it was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once on the top, with a sharp command, Quackity pulled a lever and a platform extended in front of the concrete box. Almost dragging his feet, Techno stood at the end of the small platform, staring wide eyed at the president and vice president. He glanced at his communicator and gulped when not seeing a single message. What was going on? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Technoblade, if you would be so kind” Schlatt put his heavy hand on his shoulder, the president towering over him with a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What… uh, What do you want me to do sir?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I need you to take care of this traitor” Murmurs erupt behind him in the audience, but Techno is paralyzed in his place, only staring at the pale face of Tubbo, who looks smaller than ever trapped in the concrete box.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Take, Take care? Like… Like, get him some breakfast?” The piglin is playing as dumb as he cans, trying to stall as much time as possible, praying for some message to ping his communicator and give him some semblance of a plan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Technoblade we are, ah, running on a tight schedule” The hand on his shoulder tightens and Techno prays everything above that his flinch wasn’t noticed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t… I-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll cut the fucking chase, I need you to take him out”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yells erupt from the audience, but it all soon mashes together in an incomprehensible mess, the sounds only making him tense up more. He sees Quackity look shocked at Schlatt, and Wither, you and me both buddy, he thinks distantly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tunes out the other two in front of him, his hand drifting to his crossbow, hovering over the handle. The sounds continue to increase, louder and louder, as more people start pleading with the president for the teenager to be excused, to not be executed. But Techno knows, something is going to happen no matter what here. He knows the dangerous glint in Schlatt eyes, how the sheep holds himself straight and proud over everyone, the confidence of someone who knows will get what he wants. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stands there, frozen in the cacophony of yells that surround him, as ice seems to sneak through his armour and coil tightly against his chest, feeling almost as if he stops breathing for a second, he may not do it again. He can hear his heartbeat in his ears, the quick paced sound making him more tense, only serving to make him more uncomfortable. He feels the beginning of a growl bubble up his throat, dying halfway there in a near silent whine, as he stares in the face of Tommy’s best friend. It’s been so long since Techno has felt this badly, and for a second he wonders if this is a nightmare, and he will wake up safe in Phil’s house, the blonde nearby ready to offer him a warm tea to chase the cold away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looks behind him helplessly, seeing the audience faring no better than him in any regard. He can see Niki standing up, her face red as she stares in a weird mix of fear and anger at the podium, her screaming just another rock in the avalanche of sounds that is slowly asphyxiating Technoblade. Fundy is also standing, his tail bristled and swinging furiously side to side as he pleads to Schlatt to let Tubbo go, the words muffled in his ears. His ears freeze when he hears the grinding of netherite, and he can see a few members of the audience with their armour on, a tight grip on their swords as they stare down at the protesting attendees.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur is nowhere to be found, and he can see Tommy looking as helpless as him, his hands trembling as he grips his sword. It makes something in Techno hurt, seeing his </span>
  <strike>
    <em>
      <span>brother</span>
    </em>
  </strike>
  <span> ally this unsettled, this… fearful.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gulping, he turns around, trying to tune back in into the conversation, and failing horribly. Everything feels both muffled and augmented, his shoulders taut with tension from how tightly he’s holding himself. He glances once again at his communicator; okay, nobody is telling him nothing so he's flying blind. His hand graces his crossbow and he remembers Tubbo’s potions; maybe he can shoot him and the kid can gulp down one of his potions to survive?  He glances at Tubbo's face, the poor kid almost shaking in his place, and looks pointenly at his pockets. He nods and frantically starts patting his pockets discreetly. When Tubbo meets his eye, he shakes his head subtly, panic etched in his face and points towards the boxing ring. Techno grimaces, throwing the plan out, and internally laments the fact that Tubbo forgot to take his stuff out of the chest after his match.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The thing is, Techno could kill Tubbo. The respawn star is hanging intact in the kid’s chest, glowing and signaling how he has a stable point to respawn in case he dies, so nothing that could happen here is permanent. Tubbo could die here, trapped in this concrete box in front of an audience and he would respawn, probably back at Pogtopia, in the safe darkness of the ravine, with nothing to show he died besides a small scar that would disappear after a few days.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The problem is that Techno is… Techno is afraid, he will admit it. Respawning is a hellish process, trapped in the void for seemingly an endless century with his body in the same state he died in, an everlasting darkness surrounding the victim, only the pain of their injuries to distract them from the solitude. Respawning hurts a lot, the phantom pain persisting even weeks after the person has revived, and one cannot die without some consequence. Techno hates respawning with a passion of a thousand suns, he’s not afraid of dying but respawn? Oh, fuck that. And Techno knows the teenager has been through a lot, the ravine echoing every gasp the kid emits whenever he stays to sleep over and wakes up, afraid from a nightmare. He doesn’t want to add to that, he really doesn’t but… Does he have any other options?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was invited to the Festival because he hasn’t publicly announced any loyalty to any side, and he is the only member of Pogtopia, excluding Tubbo, who can enter Manberg at any point. Sure, people will stare suspiciously and sometimes he will be followed, but he has the liberty to go there whenever he pleases. And that's a big advantage for this… weird… kind of guerrilla war that Wilbur and Schlatt have. He’s close enough that he could catch any items Tubbo leaves behind when he dies, and the kid would be safely out of Manberg, free now to be with Tommy whenever he pleases. He’s surrounded by the enemy, he can hear the netherite armour of the people in the audience whenever they move. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have him trapped, I… I think that's enough, don’t you think?” Quackity’s voice cuts through his panic induced haze, and Techno hangs onto that almost desperately.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We could just imprison him!” He nods, trying to smile at the sheep, who just looks impassively at them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are, Are you sure? He’s jailed!” The vice president points his hand towards Tubbo, like trying to prove a point. He can hear everyone holding their breath in silence, nervous to see what will happen, like a bunch of vultures trying to decide if the fallen deer is worth the fight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Technoblade” “Technoblade?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He flinches back and takes out his crossbow, his hand automatically going to his belt and taking out some of his fireworks, loading the weapon as he stares wide eyed at them under the protection of his helmet. Quick, quick a plan, he thinks to himself, think of something you stupid mob.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I.. Ah, Can you give us a moment?” He asks, trying to sound indifferent and not sure if he succeeds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Schlatt he, he’s a minor man, let a dead kid have his last words” He shrugs, and cheers internally when the sheep huffs and lets him be, both him and Quackity taking a few steps back to give them some illusion of privacy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He approaches the box, and stands in the middle of it, effectively covering Tubbo from the view of everyone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Technoblade?” The kid questions nervously, looking at everything as fast as he can.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Listen, we don’t have much time” With a quick flick of his wrist, his sword comes out silently and he passes it to him and discreetly as he cans. “Do you know how to block?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The kid stares wide eyed at him and nods, taking the sword from his hands and hiding it behind him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is what’s going to happen, when you see me nod you will back off to the corner of this and get in position to block with the sword. You still will get injured, but at least not too badly. You will stay there and hide in the corner, and you will not move until I give you the word, okay? You gotta act dead as best as you can to trick them” Techno sighs, wondering when everything got so complicated “I’ll make it look like I kill you and then kill Schlatt and Quackity to look as neutral as I can, just… hang in there, alright kid?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo nods determinedly, still shaking a little, either by the fear or adrenaline. Techno pats his shoulder and wishes him good luck, backing off towards the platform.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He fiddles with his crossbow, looking at the firework and putting a few in his offhand for a quick refill. He inhales deeply, feeling the morning sun peaking and hitting his shoulder gently, the night finally receding into a new day. He cuffs his hooves into the wood, getting a good grip for the recoil and looks up, feeling everyone’s eyes  on him. He is a bad actor, but Techno is determined to make this a good show.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Schlatt and Quackity are now standing close to the box, the president smiling deviously as he waits for the execution to commence, the other on the opposite side looking uncomfortable with the situation but seemingly not willing to speak up anymore.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let this be an example of what happens to a traitor!” Schlatt screams, as Tubbo stands proudly in the center of the box, still shaking but seemingly determined to look death in the eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tubbo…” He nods and brings up his crossbow, pointing straight into the box “Tubbo I’m sorry. I’ll make it as painless and colorful as possible”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pulls the trigger, moving his weapon slightly up, his whole field of vision filled with bright white, blue and red sparkles; his cape flowing behind him with the force of the rockets.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blast radius throws Schlatt and Quackity to the side, and he quickly unfastened his netherite axe, throwing it towards Schlatt and nailing him to the wall. Everyone is silent, finally, the mess of noises dying the second he shot, and Technoblade smiles, his tusk almost glinting in the light of the rising sun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now, who gave you any idea that you can command me around?” He laughs darkly, bloodlust apparent in his voice and he turns around quickly, shooting one, two, three times into the audience, laughing at the screams he gets. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The smell of blood is heavy in the air, and something practically snaps inside of him, as he keeps shooting into the attendees, glee apparent as he watches the bodies fall into the ground. Taking his trident out, he throws it against Quackity, the man barely managing to cough blood before disappearing in an explosion of dust, singed feathers littering where he once stood. The piglin takes his trident back and walks towards Schlatt, his crossbow back into his belt and the trident dragging behind him, the sound of the points against the floor resonating in the podium. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Schaltt is half kneeling on the floor, his hands holding his shoulder that is pinned against the wall, blood flowing and dripping into the wooden planks below. The president looks pathetic, his left horn cracked and looking almost frozen in the spot as the piglin approaches, the sheep ears flattened against his skull.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let this be a lesson” Technoblade says, the remaining members of the audience looking at the podium in fear “</span>
  <em>
    <span>You </span>
  </em>
  <span>can’t command me, and never will. Don’t try it again” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taking his axe out, he finishes the other, basking in the explosion of dust that the body leaves behind, knowing he is away now respawning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The attendee who hasn’t ran away are now climbing to the podium, armour glinting with enchantments and swords raised in fear as they stare in horror at the monster among them. Technoblade laughs and throws himself into the mob, axe raised and wielding his trident, his eyes glancing frequently at the concrete box, making sure no one gets close enough to see into it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sound of an ender pearl can barely be heard in the fighting, as Tommy appears on the podium, clutching at the box and screaming the name of his friend. The piglin aches at the sound of despair in his brother’s voice and doubles on fighting his enemies, wanting to check up on him as soon as he can. He can hear the sound of Tommy’s armour as he’s quickly overwhelmed by enemies, and Technoblade snarls, a deep aggressive sound that makes the people he’s fighting take a few steps back in fear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He kicks the one closest off the podium, and finishes the other two, before turning around and helping fend off the attackers off Tommy. He stabs through Quackity, the other probably having a respawn point closeby and twisting the axe as deeply as possible, relishing in the whimpers of pain that the duck lets out. Tommy is sprawled on the floor, Purpled standing over him with his sword raised in hesitation, and the look of fear in Tommy’s eyes snaps something inside him; he charges against the other teenager and throws him into the ground, kicking him in the chest and laughing at the gasp let out. With his other leg he kicks his hand, making him throw his sword far away and without wasting a second, he impales the kid with his trident in the unprotected neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taking out his trident that is completely covered in blood, he stands straight and looks over at Punz and Antfrost, snarling and lifting his axe menacingly, satisfied in the squeaks of terror they let out before turning around and running away, as fast as they can.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shakes his head, trying to take the excess of blood off his face when someone charges at him. He sidesteps automatically and raises his axe, before pausing at seeing Tommy is his attacker. The teenager looks like shit, some cuts visible in his face and from the way he’s standing, Technoblade is willing to bet a sword grazed him in the side in one of the gaps of his chestplate. The piglin snorts and lets his axe fall down, putting it back into his utility belt before trying to do the same with his trident, but Tommy tries to charge once again, a wordless scream of anger falling off his lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He blocks quickly, and stares down at his brother, not moving an inch from where he is standing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You killed Tubbo!” Tommy snarls, his arms trembling as he pants desperately.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno almost rolls his eyes and kicks his right leg, making him fall down and taking the advantage to move his trident and disarm him, holding the other’s sword and putting it in his own belt. He turns and goes to the concrete box that is miraculously standing in the middle of the massacre, with a sharp kick he destroys the gate and looks over the interior, a sigh of relief escaping him at seeing Tubbo in the corner, slumped over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knocks his hooves against the wall and tries to talk, but Tommy is once again upon him, screaming and trying to turn him away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tommy, Tommy stop” He rasps, holding the other’s fist. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You… You killed him! Techno how could you!?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tommy, he’s fine, stop. He’s still alive” Techno tries to calm him, but the teenager just shakes his head, fat tears slipping off his face and he crumbles into the floor, sobbing as he continues to curse at the Piglin. Techno aches, his chest almost on fire from how he tries to control his urge to hold Tommy close and calm him down, but he first has to check on Tubbo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He enters the box and crouches down, looking at the kid slumped over. His eyes are wide open, but he doesn’t seem to notice him and when he tries to talk he also doesn’t respond. If it weren’t for the rise and fall of his chest, Techno would assume the worst he’s sure but instead he takes a deep breath and gently holds Tubbo’s hands, ignoring the flinch he gets. The kid only seems to get more agitated, and the piglin curses, remembering how Schlatt also has hooves in his hands, and slowly brings the hand up to his face, letting him feel his scarred skin and touch one of his tusks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tech… Techno?” Tubbo asks, voice awkwardly high as he brings the other hand up and continues to touch his face, holding gently one of his ears in seemingly wonder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The piglin snorts and touches the back of his hand two times with his hand, knowing the teenager’s hearing is hurt probably from how close the explosion of the rocket was. He lets the kid hang onto him, as he opens his belt and takes out one of his golden apples, holding the warm fruit and taking one of the other’s hand, closing it around the apple. Tubbo’s mouth opens in surprise and he brings the apple close to his nose, the sweet metallic smell characteristic of the golden apple. While he lets the kid devour the fruit, he turns around slightly and tugs Tommy’s wrist, signaling with his head towards the teenager.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy scrambles into the box, and tries to hug Tubbo before Techno holds him from the shoulder and stops him, knowing the teenager is hurt and as much they deserve to hug, it would probably worsen their injuries. Instead, he puts another golden apple on Tommy’s hand and stares him down until, huffing, the teenager bites into it. It won’t do much, but at least it will put them into a good enough position so they can leave this place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Techno?” Tubbo asks, his eyes clearer than before, as he grabs his sleeve with a shaking hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You better?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I…” Tubbo’s face falls down, and he bites his lip “I can’t hear you”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno nods and helps him stand up, already thinking if he has enough materials back in his base to make some regeneration potion for the kid’s hearing. Tubbo is leaning heavily on the wall, looking still too out of breath, his hand shaking almost too much to hold himself up; Techno snorts and puts his arm around the teenager, helping him stand up as gently as he can, not knowing how many injuries the kid has. Tommy stands up after he finishes his apple, still holding himself quite tenderly but looking less like he’s one breath away from dying. Nodding, Techno helps them out of the box, staring out at the ruined festival.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where’s Wilbur?” He asks, glancing at the rooftops for the familiar trenchcoat the older now wears, which is currently nowhere to be found. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy opens his mouth to answer, a frown very clear on his face when he suddenly stops and almost falls against Techno. Worried, he holds him up and sees Tommy rapidly paling, his eyes filled with fear as he stares at where he once stood on the roof.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tommy what's the matter?” He asks, concerned, holding Tommy’s shoulder in what he hopes is a comforting touch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wilbur… He…. Oh God” Tommy’’s breath starts to fasten, and Techno grimaces, knowing if he doesn’t react the kid will spiral.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tommy, calm” He looks the kid in the eye, trying to appear calm as well “What happened to Wilbur? What’s wrong?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The bu, the button! He, he left, he left for the button!” Tommy looks at him in panic, starting to tug at his sleeve “We have to leave, come on, he went for the button Techno!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tommy what the hell does that mean?” He asks confused, trying to decipher the panicked rambling of the teenager. “Come on, cal-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno straightens suddenly, looking over his shoulder as he freezes into place, his snout twitching almost uncontrollable.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He feels as if he’s back in time, standing close to Philza as they laugh in the streets, the competition almost forgotten as they stroll down looking for the other competitors, an acrid, sour smell surrounding everything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He springs into action, taking Tubbo in his arms and looking around, quickly tugging Tommy’s wrist and taking them behind the concrete box, in the back of the podium where some tables are grouped together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Practically throwing the teenagers under the table, Techno barely manages to get inside when something rocks the building.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tech, Techno what’s happening?! Te-Techno!” They shout, as the piglin tugs them together and puts them under him, the building rocked as the sounds of explosions start approaching.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cutting two scraps out of his robe, he holds them to their faces and makes them cover their mouths and nose, hands almost shaking too much as pieces of the ceiling start to fall down over their heads.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon the entire building falls down, explosions and fire covering them, as the piglin tries to cover the two huddling teenagers under him from the worst of the explosions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As everything quiets down, in the way only a catastrophe can make the world silent, a voice can almost be heard in the distance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My L’manberg…”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. And From The Ashes of Silence, We Rise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"It has been shown in multiples times that Mob based Players will revert back into the social instincts of the Mob in situations of high stress or injury. While in a normal situation the Mob Player will still be influenced slightly by their mob nature, it is easier to handle and control. Individuals have denotated how their choices have been greatly influenced by their instincts when in danger; in case of Mobs with a clear social structure, they will seek safety in their packmates, refering to their friends as such and offering reassurance or seeking it from them."</p><p>------------------------</p><p>Techno has to deal with the Aftermath of the Bombing of L'manberg. Turns out, Child Soldiers do have emotions, who would have known?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Do not ask me why this is so long, this idea possesed me, i have never written so much wtf this would count as one fifth of a nanowrimo and I'm not even participating wtf</p><p>This entire premise, in like 2 sentences:<br/>Techno, about Tommy and Tubbo: I dont care for this idiots at all<br/>Techno, 2 seconds later: If you even look at them I will stomp you to death with my bare hooves.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Technoblade doesn’t pass out, arms almost straining with how he tries to hold everything above them, the table barely holding a silver of protection from the rubble above. He opens his eyes, confused about when he closed them, and squints into the darkness, trying to see if his two charges are alive. He can barely see, the darkness all encompassing, that for a second, Techno wonders if he’s in the void, dead and waiting for the respawn to kick in.</p><p> </p><p>He could try to take his respawn star out of the chain under his armour, but he’s afraid that if he lifts his arm for even a second, everything will collapse and finally kill them.</p><p> </p><p>A shuffling sound snaps him out of his morbid thoughts and Techno strains to hear, knowing his eyes are practically obsolete in the darkness. </p><p> </p><p>“T..Techno?” Someone whispers and Techno snorts, relief almost making him pass out at hearing at least someone awake. “I… Wait, shit!” </p><p> </p><p>Techno almost flinches back when a light appears out of nowhere and illuminates their small hole, a lone respawn star glowing dimly in the hands of Tommy, who stares at Techno in fear. He can see a line of blood trickling down his temple and Techno almost whines, feeling worse at the certainty that he didn’t manage to protect them well enough. Tomy shuffles a little and Tubbo finally enters his view, who is also awake and gripping Tommy’s hand very tight. The teenagers look scraped and bruised, covered in dust and almost shaking as they stare at Techno, the two curled under his chest in the small space the piglin managed to cover.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you okay?” Tommy whispers, squinting at him in the low light. Techno takes a mental tally of his injuries, a small grunt escaping him when he tries to move his tail and only pain appears.  He’s mostly uninjured, the rubble covering parts of his legs but only pinning them, nothing hurt. He can feel parts of where his chestplate was almost caved in, but nothing that a little bit of rest and some potions won’t cure.</p><p> </p><p>Techno just nudges Tommy’s head, snorting, not having the energy to really talk. Luckily the kid appears to get the message as he nods and turns to Tubbo, looking him over.</p><p> </p><p>“I, um, I don’t feel super good but I don’t feel anything broken. Tubbo’s the same I think” Techno exhales a sigh of relief and moves slightly, adjusting his position as rocks shift above their heads “Whats… What's the plan big man?”</p><p> </p><p>Technoblade thinks. They were above the podium, so the only things above them should be roof, and if he remembers correctly, it was only done with wood and a little bit of rocks. He throws his head back, knocking it against the table above them and grins when he only hears a semi-hollow sound. He shifts his legs as much as possible and tries to focus on the sound of his belt as he moves.</p><p> </p><p>“Belt” He rasps to Tommy, hoping he takes the hint. When the teenager just stares at him, he rolls his eyes and shakes his belt once again.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, uh” Tommy awkwardly pats around his belt and takes the separate bags off, and takes them into his hands, starting to peer at them. “Uh, golden apples? Fireworks? Ender Pearls? Uh, po..potions?” </p><p> </p><p>Techno nods, and smiles when Tommy takes them out.</p><p> </p><p>“They are, uh, strength potions I think? Yes?” Techno snorts and nods again “Wh, Why would you need strength potions for a Festival?!”</p><p> </p><p>“Reassurance”</p><p> </p><p>“That's… That's not terrifying at all. Uh, well, what's the plan?” Tommy shifts, semi kneeling as he stares at what they have.</p><p> </p><p>“When I tell you, you will support the table above us. I’ll take the potion, and get us out” The plan was actually way more complex than that, but he didn’t need to worry the other about it just yet.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy nodded and kneeled in the extreme of the table, looking at Techno anxious. With a sharp command they switched, Techno snatching the strength potion and downing it in one go, patting blindly for his axe and gripping the handle tightly, breathing out to calm his racing heart.</p><p> </p><p>“Cover Tubbo in the count of three, alright?” He waits for the kid to nod and he starts the count, breaking the table in half as soon as he says 3, letting his axe go and moving the pieces away, grunting as the weight of the broken wooden beam falls on him, signaling for Tommy to move Tubbo to the other way. Throwing it to the side, Techno sighs nervously, now reaching and slowly moving the rubble pinning his legs down. Standing shakily, Techno steps towards the teenagers, his only guiding light the one from Tommy’s respawn star.</p><p> </p><p>They are now standing in a small pocket of space, the yellow concrete holding up the majority of the wood above their head, forming a small triangle where they are now. Taking his bags and putting them back into his belt, Techno takes his pickaxe out of it and sighs, looking over Tommy and Tubbo, who look at him with hope in their eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Status” He says, as he looks over the walls covering them, checking them over to see where the weak spaces are.</p><p> </p><p>“I, uh, I have a small wound in the side of my chest where some bitch got me, and uh, my head hurts, a uhm, a lot. I’m, uh, also very nauseous” Tommy mutters. </p><p> </p><p>“I can hear! Uh, a little, and my arms hurt a lot, I think from the fireworks? I’m not, I’m not sure” Tubbo pipes up, taking his respawn star out too to help with the light situation “My leg also hurts a little, but otherwise I’m fine”</p><p> </p><p>Techno nods, and he crouches, checking over the rocks covering the walls with great intensity before nodding and, with as much strength he has, throws the pickaxe against the rubble in a determined spot, coughing as dust falls down. A ray of light opens up between the crevices, and Techno doesn’t waste time in trying to open it up the small hole, his hooves clashing against the wood and rock as he slowly opens up a hole. </p><p> </p><p>After a while he stops, not daring to make it bigger in fear it makes everything cave in. Taking his ender pearl bag, he motions for the two teenagers to get closer and he gives each one five pearls, one for getting out and the extra in case something happens. He stays behind, watching and helping them throw the pearl, getting out as the final one, throwing his pearl and ending up a few meters away from them.</p><p> </p><p>The sun rays welcome him, the sun slowly reaching the middle of the sky, as smoke rises from everything nearby. If Techno squints, he can see fires slowly eating the nearby buildings, the only sound being that of the crackling fire and the buildings falling down when the support finally collapses. He cuts a strip from his cape and ties it against his snout, not willing for smoke inhalation to kill him when he has already managed to survive this long. Turning around, he signals to the teenagers to follow him, helping them when they have to move in between the rubble that litters the ground, throwing an arm over their shoulders and helping them stand up once they are close enough.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s go” He says gruffly, starting to take his first step as they begin to slowly trek down what once was a podium. </p><p> </p><p>The sky is half covered in smoke and dust, Techno making them stop at the bottom of the podium, getting closer to a small crevice where once water flowed down in an artificial waterfall. He makes them put their improvised masks into the water, making sure they are wet enough before helping them tie them tightly against their heads. He looks at the sun, squinting, and slowly guides them out of the ruins of Manberg, not saying anything when Tommy freezes for a second when they are at the border, despair clear in his face as he stares at what once was their country.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy sniffles, and Techno can only sigh and move him against his side, his cape half covering, the red cloth being held tightly in his fists, as the teenager trembles and tries to not cry. They continue on, stopping from time to time when the kids need to regain their breaths, the forest silence suffocating them as they move. Not a single animal can be seen, or heard, and Techno wonders if they all escaped when the first explosion began, or long before that, when three strangers moved into it, blood trailing their steps.</p><p> </p><p>Tubbo stops suddenly, almost causing Tommy to trip, and in consequence, making him stumble into Techno, who whines slightly when the kid grazes his semi crushed tail. They stare at Tubbo, who looks shaking at Techno, the kid locked into place.</p><p> </p><p>“We can’t go there” He says, his voice surprisingly calm for how shaky the kid is right now. Techno tilts his head and snorts in confusion, not understanding why. “We, I… We can’t go to Pogtopia”</p><p> </p><p>Tommy flinches violently, looking up at Techno in fear. </p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean kid?” Techno asks tired, blinking confused at the teenagers, who link hands and stare at Techno stubbornly.</p><p> </p><p>“We won’t go there… I… Thanks for the help, but we won’t continue” Tommy says, his chin raised defiantly, almost as if ready to watch Techno abandon them injured in the woods.</p><p> </p><p>The piglin stares at the friends astonished, wondering why in the Wither’s name would the kids think Techno would simply leave them behind, as injured as they are. He raises his hands gently, trying to not look aggressive, knowing the kids would bolt at the slightest sign of trouble.</p><p> </p><p>“We are going to my base, not Pogtopia.” He clarifies, watching them relax slightly “I doubt Pogtopia has the supplies to help you”</p><p> </p><p>“We won’t go to Pogtopia after, right?” Tubbo hesitantly asks, and Techno shakes his head, knowing to not press them, if he doesn't want them to bolt away.</p><p> </p><p>The kids nod and go back to him, relaxing against his hold as he slowly guides them towards his base. And if he takes a small detour to make sure to not get too close to Pogtopia? That’s his secret alone. Soon they reach the pond that hides the entrance of his base, and sighing, Techno leaves the two teenagers as he approaches the entrance. </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll go down first, to help catch you. Wait at least some seconds before going after, so we don’t crash into each other, alright?” At the nods of the two, Techno drops down quickly, hissing when he feels his feet collapse against the flooded stone. His ankle hurts a lot now, but he has to take care of the kids before he can look at himself.</p><p> </p><p>Standing up he looks up, and catches Tubbo when he drops down, the water almost splashing everywhere. He deposits him gently in the side just in time for Tommy to fall down, Techno almost crashing into the floor as he desperately tries to hold the lanky teenager. They got out of the water and he guided them to his bedroom, a small room he carved out half a day ago, making them sit down in the single bed in the middle. He snorts and goes back to the main room, starting to open his chests while scouring for some potions, bandages and anything else they can need. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Bringing the stuff into the bedroom, he deposits them on a lone desk he has to the side, putting all the paper in one corner as he makes space for everything. Taking the single regeneration potion he has, he shuffles towards the bed and gives Tommy a change of clothes, showing him where he has his small bathroom, before turning his attention to Tubbo.</p><p> </p><p>“What hurts?” He asks gruffly, after making sure Tommy can get across the room without falling down.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, my arm? It hurts a lot but doesn’t feel broken I think” Techno snorts and slowly takes the arms on his hands, checking for bruising or anything out of place. “My ears are, uh, ringing a lot? It makes it difficult to hear.  Oh! And my leg hurts a little”</p><p> </p><p>Techno nodded. The arm wasn’t broken but it would probably bruise later, and a big side of his arm alongside his hands were covered in small burns. Checking his leg over, he went over and brought a small towel and a water bucket, cleaning the wound on his leg carefully. It probably happened in the explosions, he thinks, making sure to take out all the debris he can, the long gash looking not as badly when cleaned. He takes out his bandages and goes for his potions of Instant Healing, submerging them into the potion, and then bandaging the wound. It would not heal instantly, but it would help and it would keep it disinfected. Checking his ears, Techno clicked his tongue and gently turned Tubbo’s head, slowly pouring a little of his regen Potion into the ears, waiting to make sure it was absorbed before pouring more. He did the same on the other side, using up half of the glass before stopping.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy had already returned, adjusting the training shirt and pants he had given to him, the clothes almost small on the lanky teenager. Sighing, he patted Tubbo’s head and sent him to shower as well, passing him another change of clothes, before looking at Tommy and pointing at the bed.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright problem kid, what’s wrong?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh fuck you!” Tommy smiled, a small shy thing that looked wrong in the face of the energetic kid. After a few seconds Tommy sighed “My head hurts a lot, uh, kind of like a headache? But worse. I have a small uh gash on my side? It stopped bleeding when I was cleaning myself though. I, ah, also have a slash on my arm?”</p><p>Nodding, Techno tugged at Tommy’s shirt to signal him to take it off and went back to his table, bringing more bandages and a few potions and creams. He crouched and started checking the wound over, huffing  when seeing the wound bleeding sluggishly, it probably opened again when he took off his shirt. He disinfected it with a towel, being careful to not irritate it more than it already was, and bandaged it tightly.  Seeing the blossoming bruises in the kid’s chest, Techno hissed and took into his hands one of the nautilus shells he had, he opened it and revealed the bruising salve. Coating his hooves, he carefully spread it across the bruises, ignoring how Tommy flinched whenever he pressed too much. Thankfully, his ribs were alright, so he didn’t have to worry about it too much.</p><p> </p><p>The gash on his arm was long and slightly deep, bleeding a lot for a wound that had happened already some hours ago. Worried, Techno cleaned it slowly and went for the regen potion, dropping a little into the wound and holding the sides closed together, watching the tissue slowly knitting itself together. The wound was now not as deep, but bleeding a little, so he made sure to make tight bandages around it so it would stop bleeding soon. Now, finally, Techno would check out his head, having been worried by the descriptions Tommy had given him. There was a small cut on the back, and he dropped a few drops of regen into it, the wound not requiring much else.</p><p> </p><p>“Dizzy?” Techno asked, examining Tommy’s pupil, not liking how dilated they were. “Blurred vision? Headache?”</p><p> </p><p>Tommy nodded slightly, looking very tired. Techno sighed and told him to get his shirt back on, stepping back and going for an empty glass. He filled it to the middle with water, and put a quarter of Instant Healing and what was left of Regen in it, taking the glass bottle by the neck and shaking it slowly, until the water took a pinkish tint. </p><p> </p><p>“You probably have a concussion” Techno told him bluntly, passing him the glass bottle “Not really sure, though. Take all of the bottle and then lay down gently, you probably will have to rest for a few days”</p><p> </p><p>Tommy made a face but valiantly chugged the diluted potion down, grimacing at the rotten taste it left behind, making Techno laugh a little. He patted his arm gently and helped him lay down, dimming the light of the lantern and leaving him to rest, telling Tubbo to do the same when he got out of the bath. He should keep an eye on Tommy, to see if anything got worse. He wasn’t the best at assessing injuries besides knowing when something was bleeding and how to stop it.</p><p> </p><p>Bringing back the materials to his chests, Techno sighed and started to finally assess himself, bandaging the few scratches and bandaging his tail with some bandages soaked in Healing.  He took off his armour, the dented netherite going back into the armour stand, the enchantments glinting in the low light as he stared at the scratches, the soot covering the chestplate, the scrapes that signify where something could have killed him. His utility belt went on the chest, as he slowly opened each bag and put away everything in its respective places. He left the trident besides the wall, the swords in the chest and he hanged his crossbow in its place of honour in the wall, the little wood and string appeared as not threatening as possible</p><p> </p><p>He teared his gaze away, and slinked away towards his brewing stand, putting the ingredients in queue to make a few regeneration potions, just in case. He takes a few magma creams and starts grinding them down in a mortar he had, making sure to the juices of a glistering melon as he worked, until the paste had a peach color to it. Opening the nearby chest with his hoof, he grabbed the glass bottle where he stored the ghast tears and made sure to let only one drop into the mix, continuing to grind it down until it had a white color and a soft consistency. Nodding, he grabbed one of his nautilus shells and slowly transferred the salve into it, making sure to put a cork in it. Once he had the burn salve ready, he started searching through the chests for food, deciding on some golden carrots, a suspicious stew and some raw potatoes. </p><p> </p><p>Once he had everything ready, he grabbed a change of clothes and went to clean himself up, scrubbing away the blood, now sticky and dry that was in his fur. Filing down a little of his tusks until he felt satisfied, Techno focused on his normal routine, trying to stick as much as he could to the normal he craved right now. He didn’t want to confront what happened just yet, not knowing how to even begin to process it. Grabbing his brush and storing it in his pajamas pocket, he took the shell, bandages and food and went back into the bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>Tubbo and Tommy stopped talking as soon as he entered, looking at him guiltily, as if expecting him to demand to know what they were talking about, but Techno ignored them and left the food on the table before grabbing the bandages and salve, and making Tubbo sit up on the bed. He kneeled, opened the shell and slowly started to spread the cream in Tubbo’s burns, making sure to cover them gently and then bandaging the zone, so the salve wouldn’t be spread around. Soon, Tubbo’s arms were covered in gentle bandages up to his elbow. </p><p> </p><p>“Keep them on until tomorrow morning and then clean away the salve” Techno instructed him, eyes focused on what he was doing, smiling softly as he felt how the teenagers relaxed as he continued, resuming their previous chat. “Tomorrow we shall see how they are faring, but for now is good enough”</p><p> </p><p>Grabbing the food, he gave Tommy the carrots and Tubbo the stew, before practically collapsing on the floor besides the bed, starting to eat through the potatoes. A comfortable silent spread, as Techno chew on the raw potatoes, closing his eyes and enjoying the small peace.</p><p> </p><p>Tubbo had started to enthusiastically eat the stew, the poor kid practically inhaling it from how fast he was eating. Probably hadn't eaten until he gave him that golden apple earlier. Soon he finished and passed him the bowl, throwing himself back and sighing, looking so satisfied and calm, one wouldn’t think about how just a few hours earlier the kid had almost been executed publicly. Techno had his suspicions the kid just was compartilizing everything away, just ignoring everything, and couldn’t fault him, Techno would do the same honestly. But it would only come back to bite him in the ass later, the piglin has been through something similar, so the best he can do is wait and try to help him when the kid decides to let it out.</p><p> </p><p>He turns to look at Tommy, the teen just staring at the golden carrot in his hands, the shiny little vegetable glinting in the low light of the lantern. He curls up, his eyes painfully wet, the grip on his food tightening. It is with a startle that Techno realizes this is probably the most nutritious thing Tommy have had on his hands since <em> months </em>, Pogtopia having been run solely on bland steak and potatoes. He starts to sit up calmly, kneeling besides the bed and staring at the trembling kid, who now has tears running down his face simply because he has a golden carrot on his hands.</p><p> </p><p>The piglin hesitates before putting a hand on Tommy’s knee, not knowing how to show his support. The other flinches and looks up at him, eyes flooded with tears and he keens, curling up and sobbing his heart out in the middle of the bed, finally catching the attention of Tubbo, who sits up and looks worriedly at him. Techno telegraphs his moves clearly, gently putting his arms around the teen and hugging him, resting his head on the kid’s shoulder, slowly rubbing his back.</p><p> </p><p>“He, he didn’t care!” Tommy sobs out, his breath irregular as he whines out “He saw Tubbo in that fucking box and didn’t care! He just turned and ran!”</p><p> </p><p>Techno grunts softly, slowly rising and sitting besides the teenager, letting him cry it out.</p><p> </p><p>“I… I tried, I tried so much Tech, and he didn’t care!” His hands curl desperately against the piglin’s clothes, hands shaking and he clings to the older “He just went for the button! He didn’t care!”</p><p> </p><p>“Tommy, kid, breath. You are hyperventilating” Techno breathes out, taking one of Tommy’s trembling hands and putting it against his chest “Just copy kid, breath”</p><p> </p><p>He cries, nodding as snot and tears run down his face, breathing in shakely.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t understand Tommy, I need you to explain”</p><p> </p><p>“He… He wanted to blow it up” He breathes out, almost hiding his face on Techno’s chest. “He had rigged the place and… and he threatened to blow it up all the time! It was so stressful, and today he… He didn't hesitate! He turned around and abandoned me, abandoned <em> us </em>!” </p><p> </p><p>The kid is practically screaming, wailing as he breaks into pieces in the arms of his brother.</p><p> </p><p>For Techno, it is almost as if someone had shot him through his lungs and left him behind to choke on blood. He tightens his grip on the teenager, shushing him gently, as Tubbo clings to his side. Fuck.</p><p> </p><p>He should have known. </p><p> </p><p>He should have fucking known. </p><p> </p><p>A growl escapes his throat, the sound reverberating through the small stone room, causing the kids to flinch and cling more to him. He nudges Tommy’s head, as his mind starts going lighting fast. Everything is clearer now, past behaviour he thought as unusual standing out as signs he should have noticed. How Tommy flinches away from screams and fire, how he stuck near Wilbur all the time, hovering nervously as if waiting for all to go wrong. How the two always were fighting, how worried, how tired the teenager looked. He shouldn't have ignored it, he should have spent more time in the ravine,he should, he should, he should.</p><p> </p><p>Too many shoulds for what is now the past.</p><p> </p><p>Now he is left forlorn, as he lets his brother cling to him as he sobs his heart out, the other clinging to his arm as he watches his best friend break down. He grunts at Tubbo, opening his arm and letting him get into the hug, the kid quickly clinging to his friend. </p><p> </p><p>After a few minutes only silence rings, interrupted every few seconds by a sniffle, as Tommy rubs his eyes and tries to stop the silent tears. He is slumped against him, seemingly entirely out of energy now, only rubbing his eyes and sniffling from time to time.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m…. I’m so tired Techno” He whispers, head bowed, staring at the stone floor “Everything is always cold, and I’m always hungry and I’m just… I’m just so <em> tired </em>”</p><p> </p><p>Techno just tucks Tommy’s head under his chin, holding them as if trying to hide them away from the world. It is a little awkward, from how tall Tommy is, lanky limbs out of proportion and spilling everywhere, but the kid is curled tight into Techno’s chest, tears never stopping from flowing. It makes something protective snarl in the piglin’s chest, his tail swaying briskly from side to side, trying to dispel the waves of anger that rise every time he thinks of the person who was supposed to take care of his little brother.</p><p> </p><p>“I want to go home…” Tommy whispers frustrated, as if wanting comfort is such a terrible selfish thing to desire. </p><p> </p><p>“We could, you know? Phil’s world is always open to us” Techno tells him, his eyes never straying from the wall in front of them, as if trying to give a little privacy to Tommy, who always prided himself as someone above crying.</p><p> </p><p>The teenager just shakes his head, and just curls more against Techno, a small trembling thing that is <em>so</em> different from how he normally is, it makes Techno’s chest ache.</p><p> </p><p>“We sacrificed so much in this, we can’t leave” Tubbo murmurs, finally breaking his silence, His head slumped over the piglin’s chest, looking too dead eyed for his age “If we leave, what would have been everything for?”</p><p> </p><p>Techno coughs a growl, the clear hints of Piglin vocalization resonating in the room.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t dare to say that. If you leave, it wouldn’t be for nothing” He glances down at the teenagers, who just stare back at him wide eyed “Everything has some worth, no matter how big or small it is. Leaving doesn’t erase that”</p><p> </p><p>“If you want to stay, we’ll stay. But don’t you dare think for a second that leaving isn’t an option. Not for you, never” </p><p> </p><p>The teenagers just nod and lay back against him, seemingly spent from the hectic day it has been. Techn carefully shuffles back, until his back rests against the wall and he moves the covers around them, making sure to cover them as he stretches his leg and puts out the lantern on the floor beside the bed.</p><p> </p><p>“Sleep, tomorrow we will talk about this” Techno huffs, making himself comfortable “I’ll take care of everything, now rest”</p><p> </p><p>Soon the kids are out, huggled together, cuddling against his chest as their breaths finally calm down.</p><p> </p><p>Techno closes his eyes and sleeps.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strike>                                                                   <br/></strike>
</p><p> </p><p>His eyes open instantly, the second he hears something move, his ears twitching and moving towards the sound. He squints around but he almost can't see anything, the only light coming from the dimming torches outside his bedroom, in the main room. He breathes deeply, but the only smells here are of him and the kids, nothing out of place in the den.</p><p> </p><p>A shaky breath catches his attention, and when he tilts his head down, he can see the source of him waking up. </p><p> </p><p>Tubbo is resting against his chest, his eyes squeezed shut as he tries (and fails) to control his breath. Sighing, Techno moves his arm and pokes at the kid, letting him flinch and curl more around him.</p><p> </p><p>“Techno?”</p><p> </p><p>He grunts and lets the kid drowns his sobs into his shirt, a grimace in his face as he thinks about how hard it will be to clean this pajamas in the morning, the boy’s cries almost silent, as if he knew no one would pay him any attention (Or would let him cry in peace, he thinks sourly, as he remembers the old hand shaped bruises around his neck). He lets him tire himself out, only snorting quietly whenever the kid shakes way more than the normal, just shuffling a little to make their position more comfortable.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry it just hit me that… uh, this may sound lame, but it just hit me that Schlatt will not be able to yell at me again” Tubbo laughs self-decrepitly “it just, uh, it just became clearer, you know?”</p><p> </p><p>“He wasn’t! He wasn’t too bad, you know?” Tubbo continues on, not letting Techno answer back “He would just… he would just yell at me, tell me to work faster… But later he would say sorry, and tell me he was proud of me”</p><p> </p><p>“Is that bad of me? That I’m glad I’m gone even though he… I think he cared for me? He gave clothes and a position and so much…” Tubbo fidgets, crumpling his sleeve and stretching it out “ I… I thought he cared, I thought someone else finally cared…”</p><p> </p><p>Techno just holds Tubbo through the night, the kid’s doubts and fears spilling out of him like a barricade finally broken. He holds him through all of his cries and vents, as the sun sets and rises outside, the teenager finally asleep on his arms.</p><p> </p><p>Techno sleeps and wakes in and out of unconsciousness, springing into attention  at the most minimal sound, until he is sure several hours have passed and outside it must be more than midday. He moves quietly, moving the kids around until they both are asleep on the messy bed, covers over them hiding them from sight.</p><p> </p><p>He gets up slowly and stretches, his hooves clicking against the stone on the floor as he goes to the main room and starts to sort through his chests, searching for some good food to give them for breakfast as he tries to plan what they can do.</p><p> </p><p>After some minutes, he wastes all his options for distracting himself, so he sits down on one of his chests, and takes out his communicator, starting to scroll down over all of the messages that have been sent since he last checked the morning of the Festival. There are the announcements from the massacre, and he quickly glazes over them until the death messages from the explosions start to appear.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>      Nihachu was blown up by WilburSoot</b>
</p><p>
  <b>      Fundy was blown up by WilburSoot</b>
</p><p>
  <b>      Purpled was blown up by WilburSoot</b>
</p><p>
  <b>      Sapnap was blown up by WilburSoot</b>
</p><p>
  <b>      Jschlatt went up in Flames</b>
</p><p>
  <b>      Quackity went up in Flames</b>
</p><p>
  <b>      Quackity went up in Flames</b>
</p><p>
  <b>      Badboyhalo suffocated to death</b>
</p><p>
  <b>      Skeppy suffocated to death</b>
</p><p>
  <b>      Antfrost starved to death whilst fighting WilburSoot</b>
</p><p>
  <b>      Callahan starved to death whilst fighting WilburSoot</b>
</p><p>
  <b>      Fundy went up in Flames</b>
</p><p>
  <b>      Fundy went up in Flames</b>
</p><p>
  <b>      Fundy went up in Flames</b>
</p><p>
  <b>      Nihachu went up in Flames</b>
</p><p>
  <b>      The_Eret went up in Flames</b>
</p><p>
  <b>      Jschlatt was stabbed by WilburSoot</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> WilburSoot whispers to you: Where the hell are you? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Well this isn’t good.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A few hours later, Techno wakes the two teenagers in his bed, not hesitating to dump a water bucket over them when their only response is to curse at him (In Tommy’s case) and just burrow further into the blankets. He throws the water over them, strolling out of the bedroom as soon as he sees them wake up to avoid any retaliation; he goes to the main room and starts taking out some food, trying to decide what is something he can give to two traumatized growing child soldiers. </p><p> </p><p>Fortunately, they had taken the time yesterday to clean his old clothes, so after some grumbling and resistance, the kids were in front of him, tugging the dry shirts over their heads after he replaced the bandages and applied more salve in their wounds. He leaves the teenagers be, giving them free reign over his chests so they can be distracted while he puts together something vaguely nutritious, making sure to take the now finished bottles out of the brewing stands and testing the quality, not wanting to accidentally poison his chargers.</p><p> </p><p>Carefully carrying rabbit stew, he passes them their bowls and sits down on the floor, also giving them half a diluted regen potion for Tommy and a diluted fire resistance with healing to Tubbo.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh come on, is this necessary? This shit’s disgusting” Tommy complains, grimacing as he watches the slightly pink water swirl in the water.</p><p> </p><p>Techno just gives him a small rough cough, bordering on a grunt, and looks pointedly at Tubbo, who had downed in one go the disgusting mix and was frantically eating the stew in hopes of washing the taste down. Tommy grumbles but ends up doing it, gagging to show his disgust at the bad taste, as Tubbo and Techno laugh at his theatrics.</p><p> </p><p>It feels… perturbingly domestic this, him watching over the two as they laugh and eat, safe in his den underground. A small part of him sighs satisfied at what is left of his sounder looking safe in his presence, having been riding in that high since yesterday when the two had decided to follow Techno into his base. His slightly more rational side just grumbles and basks in the feeling, enjoying the warmth in his chest that has been missing for months now.</p><p> </p><p>The kids soon leave him alone, continuing to look over his storage, throwing things between each other and laughing, enjoying the calm morning that is so different from what had happened yesterday. Techno lets them be, letting the laughter wash over him as he turns his attention back into trying to create some semblance of a plan, writing down any ideas he has on some book he has on hand, biting at the feather as he tries to think for more and more back up plans in case the first one fails.</p><p> </p><p>The first notes of a song startle him from his pensive state, and when he looks up, he sees Tommy and Tubbo sprawled on the floor, their eyes closed and smiles on their faces as a shiny new jukebox rests in between them, the melody of Blocks slowly filling the place. Techno smiles and goes back to planning, making sure to put his communicator on mute, the little thing practically vibrating out of existence from how many messages he’s receiving. </p><p> </p><p>Half an hour later he snaps his notebook close, and makes his way towards the teenager plucking the disc out of the jukebox and sitting on it. The kids look up at him, confused as to why he paused the music and he snorts, holding his book up and clearing his throat.</p><p> </p><p>“I need your opinions” Techno declares, waiting until the kids sit up before continuing “We need a plan about how to go on, and I want your opinions on what you guys want”</p><p> </p><p>Tubbo and Tommy look at each other in confusion.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean, big man?”</p><p> </p><p>“I need to know what you guys want to do. Do you want to stay here, run away, leave the server?” Techno rolls his eyes when they continue to stare at him in confusion, annoyance blending into his tone “I ain’t planning on telling you what we will do. I need your preferences on what to do”</p><p> </p><p>“Preferences??”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. Do you want to help Pogtopia, Manberg now?” At the quick shake of their heads, Techno opens his book and scratches something out “Alright, do you want to fight? Show some support on the side? Overthrow the whole notion of government and impone a community-based organization over the old countries, establishing a semi anarchist way of self-government and focusing on the members of the community instead of the members of the gabinet deciding for everyone?”</p><p> </p><p>“I… uh... I don’t know about Tommy but preferably nothing having to do with this war?” Tubbo asks hopefully, as his friends nodded besides him and Techno scratches out a long time into his book.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m, uh, I dunno. Maybe run away or leave?” Tommy grimaces, scratching his neck in discomfort “Kind of silly, but maybe we could get my last disc?”</p><p> </p><p>“Disc?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh yeah you don’t know. Uh, Tommy has this collection of discs that are like, super important? They were his first possession on the server, and he’s super attached to them” Tommy grumbles, elbowing Tubbo in the side but not disputing the claims, blushed as he looks anywhere else.</p><p> </p><p>“Who has it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh… Dream? Or Skeppy I think” Tommy shrugs.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright” Techno drawls, scribbling something in the corner of his notebook before closing it and putting it to the side, looking the two on the eye.</p><p> </p><p>“As I understand right now, you don’t want to get more involved in this whole weird war thing.” He waits for them to nod before continuing “From what I think we have two options, move away to another part of the server… or leave it, and get out of this world. If we were to move we would have to move very far away, since I doubt anyone will let us be neutral so far into the war. If we leave the server, we would have to see where we would go. There are a lot of options, but in the end this is your decision. I was only here because you and Wilbur called for me, I have no attachments to this place”</p><p> </p><p>“I… I really don’t want to leave my discs man”</p><p> </p><p>“I could get Dream to make the items out of boundary” Techno offers, leaning back. “They would be like my rings and cuffs, so they would leave with you if we were to get out of the server”</p><p> </p><p>“Wh- Dream can do that?!”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s an Admin kid, he can practically do whatever he desires as long as it doesn’t fuck with the code of other servers” Tommy cheered silently, making Techno rolls his eyes at how enthusiastic the kid could get from little things.</p><p> </p><p>“I wouldn’t mind uh, leaving that is. But where would we go? The, ah, the last server me and Tommy were in was Earth and uh, I’m pretty sure it was closed down”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, we could go spend some time with Phil. I’m pretty sure he would be overjoyed to see you, I have Hypixel and if you guys want we could get you settled back there. Simon does owe me some favours, and I wouldn’t mind you guys sticking around in my farm. If nothing else, I have a few contacts that could get us our own private world” Techno shrugged “It’s up to you”</p><p> </p><p>“... You make it sound like we are together in all of them” Tommy pointed out, hesitantly.</p><p> </p><p>The piglin just snorted and looked at the two insecure teenagers in the eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Like it or not, we are stuck together now. Sounders gotta stick close you know” He clapped his hands, ignoring the confused looks the teens exchanged between each other “So, what is it gonna be?”</p><p> </p><p>Tommy and Tubbo stared at each other and nodded. “Having a vacation from this server does sounds like a good idea, big man”</p><p> </p><p>Technoblade nodded and stood up, going towards his netherite armour and equipping it on, putting his book on top of the lid of some chest, making sure to attach his utility belt securely, checking all of his bags before nodding and turning towards the exit of the base, the netherite clicking against the floor.</p><p> </p><p>“Wha-Wh-Where are you going?!” Tommy exclaimed, following after him, looking as the piglin put his trident on his back, the Axe of Peace attached at his belt. </p><p> </p><p>“Where else? To make preparations. There are some ingredients in the chests if you get hungry and don’t want the potatoes laying around, I’ll be back in a few hours” And with a quick salute, Techno stepped into the magma block stream, instantly out of his secret base.</p><p> </p><p>He turned and went towards his stables, breaking Percy’s lead and hopping onto the saddle. He had a disc to find and an admin to threaten right now.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Techno herded the drove through the trees, guarding the back as the two kids went ahead, laughing as they played around. He was carrying his axe on hand, his crown back on his head, with the helmet nowhere to be seen. His ears stood tense as they swirled around, trying to catch any sound, vigilant, in case someone was close by. </p><p> </p><p>As they neared the universal spawn point of the world, Tommy and Tubbo slowly fell quiet, falling back until they were walking besides Techno, ducking under the tree branches. The piglin stopped before the wall that surrounded spawn, red cape swaying behind him under the wind, as he helped the kids crawl through the small crevice that let people behind the walls. Dream was waiting beside the inactive Hub Portal, without any armour on and weaponless, seemingly checking over some code of the server. </p><p> </p><p>Both kids flinched and fell back behind Techno at the sight of the Admin, Techno now taking the lead as he guided the two farrows towards the portal, nodding at the green man. </p><p> </p><p>“Everything was done as you asked” Dream greeted, deep into the code, as his hands practically flew through the holographic screen, checking status over and over again. “Everything is ready, as soon as you step in, you will be leaving the world. I made sure to test what you asked before, so don’t worry about alerting the others”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks Dream” he said, before turning towards his drove “Check Status, you guys have everything?”</p><p> </p><p>Tommy nodded, showing the tree discs tied to his belt by a lead. He was also without any armour, having it left behind hidden on Techno’s base, knowing it wouldn’t be carried over the hub; standing there on his old white and red shirt, the poor item practically patched everywhere from how used it was. Tubbo beside him gave his affirmative, dressed in some old Techno’s overalls and a black and yellow sweater, a big straw hat on his head decorated with wild poppies and daisies. The kid’s old clothes were all back on  Manberg and they hadn’t managed to get them back, so he was stuck with some of Techno’s farming clothes and a sweater Techno had stolen for him in a nearby village.</p><p> </p><p>Nodding, Techno made them stand close to him and they advanced onto the Portal, the quartz humming with energy and instantly transporting them into the Public Hub, the last thing they saw was Dream’s goodbye wave before the bustling Hub appeared in front of their eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Players stopped in their tracks to gawk at them, as people congregated around the Portal as they stared in awe at the people who had just left the DreamSMP. Techno tugged the teenagers closer to him, his red cape almost covering Tommy as he adjusted Tubbo’s hat to better cover his face. </p><p> </p><p>They were big figures in the Public’s eyes, having been known for all of their participation in the important competitions and their close relationships to the big figure of Dream. Nonetheless, Techno didn’t want them to be so recognizable, not wanting word to spread out and get back on the server they had just left so soon. Plus, he saw from the corner of his eyes how the kids tensed as soon as people stared at them.</p><p> </p><p>Giving a terrifying growl, Techno dispersed the small crowd as he glared at the players, and once they had left or averted their eyes, he started walking, making sure that Tommy and Tubbo stuck close to him.</p><p> </p><p>He quickly left the public servers corridor, ducking his head as people passed by. The good thing about Techno being known is that copycats were everywhere, so his normal attire wouldn’t attract much attention.</p><p> </p><p>Soon they arrived at the universal Lobby, and Techno gently herded the little drove towards the Hardcore section. They walked in silence until they stopped a few meters away from a Portal, two shiny symbols reading out “S 4” in the arc of the quartz. </p><p> </p><p>Techno moved the teenagers, his hands a comforting weight on their shoulders, as they passed the doorstep of the portal. The piglin closed his eyes, quickly adjusting as they were transported into the world, the usual nausea quickly leaving him. He stood straight and opened his eyes, checking the farrows before looking ahead.</p><p>Just a few meters away, a blonde player smiled, waving as he greeted them.</p><p> </p><p>“Heya mate”</p><p> </p><p>Techno took a big breath in, the smell of home finally surrounding him. His drove laughed, running ahead and embracing the figure.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Phil”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>His sounder was finally home.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This fic grabbed me by the throat and obligated me to write over 5K words about a furry and i didnt even get to reference it that much in the fic, this sucks<br/>ANYWAYS, I really hope you guys liked this two-shot. The idea came to me when i was abandoned by my mom in the car for like 2 hours, and it has been living in my head rent free since then. I think I'll probably write a little more of this universe in the future, since ugh, i really liked the premise A LOT. I was so so tempted to add another chapter where we see Phil's reaction LOL but ill probably do that as a separate one-shot ig. Also, if you managed to guess what happened when Wilbur exploded Manberg by the death messages, kudos to you!!!</p><p>Please remember to leave a comment and/or kuddos! I check every one and it greatly helped me speedrun this lmao. If you bookmark it, i also check them all lol, i am desesperate for validation(tm) /j</p><p>If you want to talk to me about furry technoblade dont hesitate to send me a message @vrillru on twitter or @villruu on Tumblr. I really like rambling lol.</p><p>Also some vocab if you ended confused about some words:<br/>Sounder are a group of pigs, normally older, together; in this fic a sounder is like a pack.<br/>Drove is a group of young pigs, normally referring to ones who are still dependant on caretakers i think<br/>Pigs cough to show annoyance<br/>Normally pigs grunt to their piglets mostly<br/>Farrows are young pigs.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please remember to leave a kudo and/or a comment, it fuels my soul and motivates me to write more!!!<br/>Now here's a list of all the fics that inspired me, go show them some love, they are really good!!!<br/>You can find me in twt @ vrillru and tumblr @ villruu<br/><a> "Ender Pearl" by DreamingKatfish </a><br/><a> "Maybe a little bit" by Pinkdwellermask </a><br/><a> "Calling in the Big Guns (it's Phil, Phil is the big gun)" by Random_Scribbling</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>